What Happened?
by TheIcyElixir
Summary: Atax lives in castle oblivion, but she wonders:What will happene when she fades?


You are a new member in the Organization and you barely know anyone except your childhood friend, Rixa, who became a nobody along with you

I was a new member in the Organization and I barely knew anyone except my childhood friend, Rixa, who became a nobody along with me. I have long black hair down to the middle of my back with lavender streaks. My long bangs cover the left side of my face, emo-style. I have naturally violet eyes with ice-blue flecks in them. My original name was Taa.

Rixa has pure black hair down to her ankles. Her eyes are cat-like and red. When she became a nobody, she gained the name of 'The Elemental Princess' so called because she controls all elements. I became the 'Icy Elixir', so called because my main element is ice. Rixa's original name was not a normal female name. It was Rai, and she's Xehanort's, or Xemnas the Superior, little sister. I'm Ias's, or Saix the Luna Diviner's, little sister. We're both only 16 years of age.

While we were out playing, heartless suddenly appeared and the two of us tried to fend them off but failed. Xemnas saw how strong, brave, and skillful at fighting we were and asked us both to join the Organization. We eagerly accepted and were turned into nobodies. "You will now be known as Rixa and Atax" said Xemnas. We both nodded. "Now you must choose your team." he said.

"What teams?" I mumbled.

"The teams with which you will live with, talk to, and interact with on a daily basis." He replied. Immediately Rixa started jumping up and down.

"I want to be with Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia, Zack and Reno!" she quickly said.

"Fine. AXEL, ROXAS, RENO, DEMYX, MARLUXIA, ZACK!!" he hollered up the stairs, about blowing my eardrums up. (I have extremely sensitive ears) I saw 2 redheads and 2 blonds come down the stairs. I also saw a person with pink hair come down. A guy with black hair followed them all.

"Geez Xemnas. You don't have to yell." the first redhead said.

"Yeah that was loud." says the second redhead. The 2 blonds agree.

"Well I'm sorry you are so lazy." he shot back.

"Bakas." I sighed. "Well I guess I'll be in the basement." I say.

"Fine. See you in a bit, alright Atax?" said Rixa. I nodded and headed into the basement where a boy, with teal hair covering half of his face like my own hair is, was sitting on a couch reading. I noticed the title of the book and said,

"That was a good book." He looked up at me.

"You read this?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Zexion, number 6 and 'The Cloaked Schemer'."

"Atax. I think I'm replacing someone named Larxene, number 12? Xemnas said my name was 'The Icy Elixir', or something along those lines."

"Are you emo?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah."

"People are always saying that I'm emo because of the way my hair is," then he realized that I had taken his book and was reading it. I completely zone out when I'm reading.

"Hello, earth to girly." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up into the face of a guy with spiky reddish-brown hair and an almost square face.

"Ah!" I yelped as I backed up a few steps from him (I was standing in front of the couch). "Um...uhh..." I stammered.

"Lexaeus, can't you see that you scared Atax?" I heard Zexion say.

"Oh sorry" Lexaeus said looking back at me.

"I'm new in the Organization."

He nodded. "Um... do you like to cook?" he asked nervously.

"I love to cook!" I perked up right away.

"Then come with me." Lexaeus said. He took me up to the kitchen where a man with sideburns was. "Xaldin, guess what? This girl loves to cook like us." Xaldin turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you love to cook?" he said in an amazingly soft voice for such a scary looking guy.

"Um, yes" I whispered.

"Then you and I will get along perfectly." he said. Just then, a man with an eye patch over his right eye and a scar on his cheek came into the kitchen. I hid behind Lexaeus.

"Whoa, who's the one hiding behind Lexaeus?" he said in amusement. I peeked out enough to let him see me and then quickly hid again.

"This is Atax. She's new to the Organization." I heard Xaldin say. I peeked out from behind Lexaeus and smiled at Xaldin. He smiled back.

"Well, well, well we haven't had a new member since Reno and that was four years ago." I heard the man say with a cool surfer dude accent. "Well, I'm Xigbar, 'The Freeshooter'" I shyly looked around Lexaeus and saw him smiling at me.

"Um, sorry I'm just a bit shy." I explained to them

"This giving you the name 'The Frightened Emo', only by your friend though." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see a man with two locks of blond hair hanging down in front of his face.

"Ah, 'The Chilly Academic', Vexen" I said.

"Ah, I see you've done your homework" said Vexen, looking me over with a trained eye.

"Well, you like science alot and I love that subject as much as I love cooking and that is quite a bit." I shot back.

"I like her already" I heard Xigbar snicker. Suddenly he just froze, literally. He looked at Vexen and asked "Did you do that?" Vexen replied by saying,

"No, my powers aren't that powerful yet."

"I did it you idiot." I murmured under my breath, but Vexen still heard me.

"You what?" Vexen said in astonishment.

"Yeah he was starting to tick me off." I made a portal and disappeared. I ended up in a garden full of flowers completely in bloom. I looked around and saw a person with pink hair examining some rose bushes. I went over to them and tap them on the shoulder. The person turned around to reveal a man.

"Why are you in my garden?" he asked in irritation.

"I don't know. Who are you?" I answer.

"I'm Marluxia. This is my own garden. I grew all of these plants myself."

"I'm Atax, number 12."

"Yeah, Xemnas did say something about a few new members. How old are you?" he questioned.

"I'm 13." I said while staring at all of the beautiful flowers around me. Then I remembered why I ran. The tears started to flow, but not before I could turn away from Marluxia.

"What's wrong, Atax?" he asked while wiping away my tears.

"No one seems to care about me." I weeped.

"That's not true, Atax." I heard multiple voices say at one time. I turned around to see Zexion, Xaldin, Xigbar and Lexaeus standing there. "We all care about you, Atax." Xaldin said, stepping forward. "Me the most" Hearing this a new batch of tears formed and I threw myself into Xaldin's arms and wept onto his shoulder. "There, there" he said gently, stroking my hair as I wept. He drew me into a hug then I felt the gentle of arms of Zexion, Xigbar, and Lexaeus.

"Well here we care about you" I heard Zexion say softly. I gently pushed Xaldin away and said,

"Thanks you guys for making me feel like I belong here." Then I made a portal into my bedroom and I threw myself onto my bed and cried until I heard someone else in my room with me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Xaldin's gentle voice say.

"Oh, Xaldin it's just... no one has ever cared for me at all before." I heard him sigh.

"Well know you do."

"What do you mean Xaldin?" I asked uneasily.

"I know nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings but..." his voice trailed off. Then I realized that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm crying because I love you and you probably don't love me at all..." then he realized what he said.

"You love me Xaldin?" I repeated.

"Yes I do love you Atax. I've loved you since I first saw you in the kitchen with Lexa-" I stop him by hugging him around the waist. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Xaldin" I admitted, blushing. "When I first saw you I was a bit afraid of you. Then I realized that you have a soft side." I blushed.

"Atax, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, yes Xaldin I will." He and I then went back to the kitchen to make breakfast for the other members. Everyone saw how we looked at each other, but made no comment. At least, everyone except Axel made no comment.

"Xaldin and Atax sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." the redhead said with a smirk.

"Shut up now, or you will face my wrath, Axel." I said, almost growling. He didn't back down.

"What are you gonna do? Huh, wimp?" he taunted.

"She's not a wimp!" I heard Lexaeus say. I heard Rixa and Xigbar agree with him.

"What, there's nothing she can do to me" Axel laughed.

"Why are you laughing, number 8? I don't hear anyone else laughing." I said in a cool voice. Suddenly 20 icicles appeared around me. My hair turned ice-blue. Vexen stared at the icicles and said in astonishment;

"How did you do that?"

"Practice" I said and threw two of the icicles at him. They pinned him to the back of his chair.

"Throw any of those things at me and hit my hair I will murder you." Axel said. I grabbed one of the icicles out of the air and threw it at him. It just narrowly missed a spike of his hair. I heard Axel mutter "You missed" Any more to the left and I would've hit one of his hair-spikes. Tears welled up in my eyes. I made a portal and disappeared into it. I ended up in Zexion's room, somehow. I threw myself down on his couch and wept. I heard the door open and then heard Zexion's voice say

"How did you get into my room?"(He wasn't at the table).

"I'm sorry, I'll get out." I whispered. Then he realized that I was crying. He put his arms around me and asked

"What happened? Did someone pick on you?" I nodded. "Who?" he questioned.

"A-Axel." I gasped.

"Axel did this to you?" he said, sounding worried.

"He teased me and Xaldin about falling in love." I blurted out. I then realized what I had said. "Th-That wasn't supposed to come out." I stuttered.

"It's all right, Atax." Zexion said soothingly. He sat down on the bed with me in his arms. We both fell asleep, me in his arms. I woke up the next morning in his arms. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but I woke him up in the process. He smiled at me and then let me go. I fell out of the bed and hit my head on the table.

"Stupid table." I muttered.

"Are you O.K.?" Zexion said snickering. I glared at him. Then I ran upstairs to Xaldin's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Xaldin say. I stepped inside.

"Where's Axel's room?" I asked. He jumped up when he realized that it's me. He gave me a giant hug.

"Where were you last night? I was worried sick." he muttered.

"I'm sorry. I was in Zexion's room. I was crying because Axel had teased me, had called me a wimp." I remembered the night before. Xaldin hugged me closer.

"You're not a wimp," he reassured me. "Come on, let's go talk to Axel." We searched all over Castle Oblivion but couldn't find him. Instead, we went to Xemnas. "Xemnas, Axel was picking on Atax last night." Xaldin confirmed. Xemnas turned to look at the two of us.

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Alright then. Demyx, can you please find Axel for me?" he said, looking into the corner. Demyx stepped out of the corner and nodded. He looked at me and smiled. I noticed he was blushing slightly. I smiled. Then he left. A few minutes later, he came back through a portal, dragging Axel by his hood. He let him go and Axel stumbled backwards into Xaldin. He pushed him back up and grabbed him by the front of his robe.

"What's this about calling my girl a wimp number 8?" Xaldin all but growled.

"That...idiot... is your girlfriend?" Axel smirked. Tears welled up in my eyes. Demyx stepped forward and put his arms around me in a comforting embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder until I finally heard a soft "Are you O.K., Atax?" I recognized it as Axel's voice.

"Just leave me alone, all of you!" I screamed. I ran out the door. I heard Xaldin yelling for me to wait, but I just kept running. I ran into the basement and straight into Lexaeus! He grabbed me by the shoulders and poked my forehead, hard!

"Owwww." I muttered. "What was that for?"

"Well, it worked didn't it?" he retorted. Vexen stepped into the room. I saw that his hood had 2 huge holes in the back of it and I said

"Ooooh, did I do that to your robe, Mr.Vexen?" He looked surprised and nodded. "Oh, sorry about that. Can I see if I can fix it, Mr.Vexen? It's the least I can do." He considered this for a moment and then agreed. As he was shrugging out of his robe, I saw how muscular he actually was. As I was taking the robe from Vexen, the sleeve of my own robe fell down. I felt this and looked down at my arm in horror, which was covered in scars. Zexion walked into the room on time to see the scars.

"Do you cut yourself?" he asked. I leaned against the wall and took out a blade and sliced my wrist wide open.

"Does that answer your question?" I whimpered, but not in pain. I had gotten over the pain years ago. I was whimpering in hear. I ran into my own room and slammed the door. _'Crap, now they know my_ _secret_' I thought. I flopped down on my bed and start to cry when I heard a camera flash. I looked up to see Axel standing there with a camera.

"Well, what a good picture to put on the notice board in the Member's Lounge."

"N-No, please, don't do that, Axel!" I sobbed.

"Yea, don't do that to poor Atax" I heard Vexen say from behind him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Reno coming out of a portal. He wasn't wearing an organization robe. Instead, he was wearing black jeans, a black tank-top under an unbuttoned black shirt, black boots and black finger-less gloves. His once entirely red hair had gotten several streaks of black in it when he became a nobody. He looked over his shoulder. I looked back to see Rixa coming through the portal.

"What's wrong, Hon?" she asked. I held up my arm. The cut had bled alot. I started to feel dizzy. Suddenly, I saw the floor coming towards me.

2 hours later

I woke up in a bed that wasn't my own. I wiggled around abit and felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I glanced around and saw the other members of the organization asleep in the many chairs, including ones that I hadn't ever met before. I reached out and poked Axel. He jumped out of his seat, chakram out and ready.

"What happened?" I asked wearily. Axel looked down at my arm and said,

"You cut your wrist and then lost too much blood because of me." He grimaced. I took his hand and tried to say

"It wasn't your fau-" but he cut me off by yanking his hand away, thus pulling me out of the bed and onto the floor. THAT woke everyone up. They all looked at me. I stumbled to my feet and said "What the heck happened to me?" Xaldin spoke up first.

"If Axel said that you lost alot of blood, he's right." Axel looked at me, as if apologizing. I ran out of the room and into the room that I shared with Xaldin. I heard someone running after me, but I froze the door shut. The ice melted and Axel barged in.

"What is with you?!" he screamed. I started to whimper, his voice scared me. Axel didn't notice until I started sobbing. Xigbar burst into the room and saw me sobbing.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled at Axel. Axel shot a look at me. The tips of my hair started turning ice-blue. Axel took the hint and tried to explain.

"I tried to ask her what was wrong, but I scared her." I threw my arms around Xigbar and wept. I felt his cheek lying on my hair. Axel tried to set his hand on my shoulder but Xigbar wouldn't let him touch me. Zexion and Lexaeus came into the room. Zexion pointed at Axel and simply said,

"Out, NOW!!" Axel stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wait, I want to talk to him alone. Please?" I gave Xigbar a pleading look. He nodded.

"You have 20 minutes." I nodded in response. They left the room.

"Look, I'm really sorry I've been so mean to you lately. Point is, I love to tease the new members. I did the same thing to Roxas when he joined." Axel explained. What I did next surprised even me! I threw my arms around his neck in an embrace. He pushed me away, I fell backwards and hit my head on the out jutting table edge. Axel gasped "Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I groaned. He extended a hand to help me up. I gratefully used it to get up. Axel surprised me by pulling me into an embrace. I heard him crying softly. I looked up at him, surprised. I had thought he was a guy that never cried. Axel saw me looking at him and shrugged.

"I cried more when Roxas left." I shook my head.

"Roxas left? When?" I asked. Just then Xigbar kicked open the door. He looked at me, then at Axel, then back at me. I blinked for a moment then realized that I was still in Axel's embrace. We both blushed 20 shades of red and he let me go. I winked at him and then ran into Xigbar's arms, acting scared. I shuddered in his arms. I ran off into a random room, not knowing that it was really Demyx's room. I flopped down on his couch, not knowing that he was sleeping there in nothing but his boxers. I heard a squeak come from under me and then I fell off the couch, hitting my head on a...SITAR!?

I looked up at the couch in fright and saw Demyx pushing himself up off of the couch. I realized that he was only wearing his boxers. I gasped and looked down. "Uh...Demyx, do you mind putting your robe on over those?" I dared to peek up and saw Demyx's face inches from my own. I squeaked and backed up, tripping over his sitar. I heard a resounding _**THUNK**_ as my head hit the bed frame. I remained awake long enough to hear him yelling for Xaldin and Xemnas.Then all I saw was black.

1 hour later

I woke up after I felt ice cold water hit my face. I grumbled and started to open my eyes when I heard two people arguing.

"Don't do that in here, Demyx!" I heard Vexen yell. I snickered, opening my eyes to see that I was in someone's bed. I looked down at the blankets to see an icicle with the words 'Chilly Academic' written in it. I groaned, catching their attention.

"Do you two always fight?" I huffed. "What happened?"

"I accidentally pushed you off of me and you tripped over my sitar and hit your head really hard on my bed." Demyx explained while blushing.

"No, we only fight when Demyx gets water in here. I radiate cold so the water freezes and I slip." I snickered at the thought of Vexen slipping. I sat up in the bed and felt something around my neck. I reached behind my neck and unclasped it. It was a necklace. On it were 18 dangling diamond spikes that looked like my icicles. In between of each spike was a dangling red ruby...CHAKRAM?! I drummed my fingers on the edge of the table. The necklace was from Axel! I couldn't believe it. I thought this over for a minute. I then remembered what day it was; for today was the day that my family was killed by a fire that my ice and water couldn't put out five years ago. I sunk to the floor, my shoulders shaking with sobs. I turned to the door right when Axel walked in.

"You," I muttered. "Your element..." I gasped out.

"Yea, my element is fire. So what?" he shrugged.

"Your element is what killed my family five years ago. Your element is what caused me to be like this." I gestured to my scarred arm. "These weren't there five years ago. I was a..." I searched for the right word. "NORMAL GIRL!" I screamed while running past all of them, soaking everything with my water. I ran into the basement, then into Zexion's room, knowing that I could tell him about my problems. Oddly enough, he wasn't in his room. I went to Xigbar's room. He wasn't there, either. _'Where is everyone?_' I thought. Then I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Xemnas and Reno running towards me.

"We need your help, Atax! Now!" Reno panted.

"Rixa and Axel have started a major fire fight and set my office on fire and Vexen can't put it out alone." Xemnas gasped. I ran ahead of them, ready to soak Xemnas's office, Rixa, and Axel. When I got there I saw Vexen using ice to put out the fire. I started to make tidal waves. One tidal wave put out the fire once and for all. I turned to Vexen and saw the smile on his face. Just then Rixa and Axel came out arguing.

"You gave her a WHAT?!" Rixa screamed in Axel's face.

"Well it was only to get her forget about this day five years ago!" Axel yelled back. My eyes grew wide as I heard this.

"You what?" I sobbed. Axel grimaced as he heard my voice. He turned awkwardly to face me. I shook my head while murmuring 'no'. "NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE ME FORGET!" I screamed. I turned to run away but ran into someone. I looked up into the face of a man with blue eyes and spiked black hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." I whimpered.

"I'm Zack." he said.

"I'm Atax." I sniffled. I gently pushed past him and went up the stairs. On the way up I ran into Zexion, literally. "Where have you been? I was looking for you," I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said blushing.

"That aside, can I talk to you please?" I asked, hiding my blush. He lifted my head up and kissed my forehead.

"I'm your best friend. Of course you can talk to me." I blushed even more, forgetting that he was still looking me square in the face. He snickered. Demyx came down the stairs and saw my blush. He doubled over in laughter. I glared icicles at him then sighed.

"Baka," I murmured.

"Who, me?" Zexion asked. I pushed him into the room behind him. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Axel hates me!" I whined. Zexion looked at me in fear, "He's in here, isn't he?" I asked. Zexion simply nodded.

"I...don't...hate...you...Atax." I heard Axel stammer. "But the way you say it, I think you hate me." he said. _'He sounded like he was crying!'_ I thought to myself. I turned to follow him. I followed him to his room and tried to open the door, but was severely burnt. _'He must be_ _heating up the door knob'_.

"Axel, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that. I _don't _hate you. Please let me come in." I sobbed. I looked at my hand. It was bright red with blood. "Axel, please help me. You burnt my hand and it's bleeding pretty badly." Axel opened the door enough to see my hand.

"Oh, crap! I didn't mean to do that!" Axel cursed. He picked me up and brought me into his room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a first aid kit.

"That's not going to work, you know." I said. I clutched my wrist in pain, because I couldn't grab my hand. It just hurt too much. "Find Zack. He can heal it."

"What about me?" I heard Zack's voice from the corner of the room. I slightly lifted my hand up to show him the blood and then put it back down. He stepped towards me and pointed at Axel. "You did that didn't you?" He nodded guiltily. Zack came to stand before me and he gently picked up my hand and he ran his hand over it. The areas that he touched healed. "There, feel better?" I nodded. After he left, I sent a look to Axel that said 'I'm sorry' and went to my room. I saw Xigbar pacing.

"As if," he said, using his usual line.

"As if what?" I asked. He looked up with a startled look on his face.

"I meant that in the way that you have a scarred arm," Xigbar muttered.

"What, this?" I asked shrugging.

"Yea, that!" he shouted. I fell to the ground clutching my ears in pain. Xigbar dropped to his knees beside me. I grimaced.

"You yell loudly." I said through clenched teeth. I lightly shook my head and sat up. The world was spinning.

"What was that all about?" Xigbar asked, sounding scared. I put my hair behind my ear, something I rarely do, and showed him my elf-like ears. "Whoa! Are you related to a guy named Saix at all?" he asked.

"Yea, he's my brother. Where is he? He was supposed to be here two days ago." I glanced around and then saw a flash of blue. "Saix!" I squealed. He came out from the shadows.

"Atax! Xigbar! Long time no see!" he yelped. I heard a barking sound and looked down to see Saix's puppy, Crescent, running around my legs. Xemnas chose that moment to step into the room. He stopped short when he saw Saix.

"I...Ias?" he stammered.

"Xehanort!" he yelped then hugged him.

"Whoa, what's going on Brother?"

"Xemnas and Saix are in love with each other." Xigbar explained in a whisper.

"Thanks Xiggy," I whispered back. He chuckled.

"Xiggy? Is that your nickname for me?"

"Now, have you gotten along with the other members, Atax?" Saix asked.

"Well..." I strained. Then I took the necklace off and showed it to him.

"Who gave you this?" he sounded worried.

"Um...Axel...did." I stammered.

"He's STILL here?!" my brother said exasperated.

"Well DUH!" Xigbar snorted.

"Alright, all of you out of my room now!" They all left without complaint. Then Roxas walked in.

"Hey..." he stood and thought for a moment."Atax." I smirked, and then realized that my hair was still behind my ears, which meant that he could see my ears. My face flushed bright red. I heard him chuckle. He poked me in the forehead.

"I'm not going to look at you, you know" I said. He then bonked me on the head. I gave him an icy glare and clutched my head in pain.

"Ha, got you to look at me!" Roxas laughed. I grinned at his humor. "So, are you, like, related to Saix at all?" he asked. I nodded briskly. "Well, I'm related to Namine. I'm her older brother." I reached behind me and pulled my hair ribbon out, then tied it back in tightly. I was fiddling with my necklace when I finally asked.

"Roxas...do you remember ever meeting a girl named...Taa?" I asked cautiously. He thought for a moment then said

"Yeah...only faintly though."

"Have...you ever wanted to meet her again?"

"Yeah...I always have. I always wondered who she was though. Funny, she looked almost exactly like you, except she had ice-blue eyes and pure black hair. That's all that I remember about her."

"Well, Roxas, look no further. You have just met Taa again." I held out my arms and did a small twirl. He gasped and grabbed me into a hug, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"My aunt has been here the whole time I've been looking for her." I heard him mutter.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I...always remembered the woman that was my aunt...even after I lost my memories." Roxas responded. "I could never remember who she was, but I knew she looked familiar."

"Roxas, I'm sorry that I left. I had to. Xaldin and I are in love, and I can't break his heart." He nodded curtly. "I...I really wish that I could come back with you Roxas...it's just...I...I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOU AFTER I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY YOU!!" I yelled in his face. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME IN THE LAST STRUGGLE BEFORE EITHER OF US BECAME A NOBODY!!" I fell to the ground sobbing. Xaldin came into the room just as I started sobbing. He ran over to me and picked me up in his arms.

"Come on, love, let's get you to bed." he shooed Roxas out of the room with one hand. As I crawled into my bed, I was lifted off of the ground. I looked down to see a pallet of air under my feet. Xaldin turned me around so that I was looking at him at eye level. "He almost killed you? When?" he asked without hesitation.

"Um...you heard that? You weren't supposed to." I whimpered. "Well, it was before we were nobodies. We were sparring partners for the Struggle. I fought well, but not well enough to win. He had hit me in the throat and Hayner, Seifer, AND Setzer had to pull him off of me. Rai and Fuu were helping me up when I suddenly fell over. They both had to rush me to the doctor. He said that I had alot of damage to my throat, which is how he almost killed me. Seifer was helping me walk to the Usual Spot when I was hit in the throat again by a stick that Roxas had thrown. I about killed him for that but Seifer held me back. From that day on I thought he hated me." Xaldin lost his concentration somehow and the air pallet disappeared and I crashed to the floor, hitting my throat on the door knob. I coughed and tasted blood. "X...Xaldin" I croaked. "My throat" He ran out of the room in fear. Demyx and Rixa were walking past the room and Rixa saw me on the floor.

"Oh no! Atax!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Demyx asked.

"She can't get hit in the throat! She could die if we don't have Zack heal her! NOW!" she yelled at him. Just then, Zack came into the room.

"Move!" he snapped at Rixa. Moving his hand over my neck, my throat started to heal. I was finally able to breath.

"Thanks, Zack" I mumbled sleepily. Demyx helped me up from the floor. I fell asleep right in his arms. He gently laid me down on my bed and pulled the blanket around my shoulders then pulled Zack and Rixa out of my room.

the next day

I was just waking up when a pink flash landed on my stomach. A black and ice-blue rose suddenly appeared in front of my face. A pink haired man answered my thoughts.

"Wake up!" Marluxia shouted with glee.

"PERVERT!" I screamed. A silver haired man ran into the room.

"Marly, what are you doing to Miss Elixir?" he asked. His blue-green cat eyes made me think of Rixa. I wondered who he was. At my confused look, he quickly explained. "I am Kadaj. I'm brand new here. I was brought here during the night."

"Get this guy offa me!" I yelled.

"Fine. Marluxia, either you get off of her, or I will pull you off myself." Kadaj murmured. When Marluxia didn't respond, he walked over to him, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him off of my stomach.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Marluxia complained.

"Pervert! What were you doing in my room?" I screamed at him.

"Wake up call! Xigbar told me to do that! Blame him, not me!" Marluxia yelled while being pulled out of the room.

"Yeah, wake up call." I heard a soft voice say from the doorway. I looked up to see a girl with blond hair in a white dress standing there. "I'm Namine. You probably don't recognize me anymore, but I'm your niece."

"Namine?" I asked in amazement. "How long have you been here?"

"Only about a week" came the reply.

"Only a week? I thought you have been here longer than that." Getting up, I saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at me. Gasping, I ducked under the covers as Zack walked into my room.

"What's this I hear about Marluxia being a pervert?" he shook his head. Between pointing at him and the door, I furiously shooed him out of my room. He didn't listen. He just simply stood there. Getting up, I literally kicked him out of the room. That done, I looked around for my robe, which I couldn't find! I was still in my skirt and tank-top, but my robe had come off in the night.

"Where the hell is it?!" I groaned.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I heard Namine's soft voice from right behind me! I jumped about 6 feet off of the ground.

"Thanks," I took the robe from her and put it on as I was walking out of the room. Thinking, I tried to remember where the dining room was. Drawing a total blank, I knocked on a random door with a nameplate that read 'Gambler of Fate'. A blonde man with several earrings in his left ear opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he asked. He had an accent, but I couldn't place it. "Before I forget, I'm Luxord. You would be?"

"I'm...er...I'm Atax." I mumbled. "I...don't know...where the dining room is." He chuckled.

"I was just about to head there myself. Want me to show you the way? Luxord asked. I nodded, still mumbling to myself. He started to walk off, but I didn't realize it until he called my name. My head shot upward as I felt an aura behind me that was quite unfamiliar. Turning, I saw a woman whose hair stood up like two antenna. I squeaked and looked down as she gave me an evil glare.

"Whose the squirt and why does she have my old room?" she huffed. My head shot up again as she said 'my old room'.

"L...Larxene? Is that who you are?" I asked, slightly afraid. "Is it bad that the Superior gave me your old room? I kept your old nameplate, though!" Digging around in my messenger bag, I pulled out a nameplate that read 'Savage Nymph' on it. Handing it to her, I yelped as she grabbed my hand in a bone breaking grip. I whimpered in pain as I felt the bones in my wrist break.

"Listen here girly. I'm taking back my room and you'd better stay OUT of it this time!" Larxene snarled. Her grip on my wrist loosened and my wrist was then bent back. Pain seared up my arm as the bones broke even more. "Got it?" I nodded feebly. "Good," she sneered. Luxord wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me away. Pain seared up my arm as blood ran down my hand. The bones had punctured the skin.

"What was that all about?" he asked. He gently picked up my arm and even more pain seared through my arm. "Sorry. Just hold still and it shouldn't hurt as much." Luxord gently ran his fingers around the protruding bones.

"Xemnas gave me and Xaldin the choice of a room to share and we chose her old room. Then without warning, Xaldin went back to his own room, but I stayed in the room. Now I know why he went back to his old room. At first I thought that it was me, but it was her." I explained quietly. Luxord glanced up at me. Then suddenly, my aura alarm went off. "Crap!"

"What is it?" Luxord asked. I ran my hand over the wounds and they healed right away, the bones even went back into the skin. "Hey! Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I just ran down the hall as a response, him running after me. When I got to the first floor, all I saw was chaos. I saw a boy run out of the castle doors. I followed him.

"Stay there!" I yelled over my shoulder to Luxord. I managed to follow the boy to the Alter of Naught and stopped short. He had realized that I had followed him, so he turned to look at me. I recognized him as soon as I looked at him.

"The infamous Key Bearer, Sora. Long time, no see, Sora," I smirked.

"Who are you?!" he yelled back at me.

"What, you don't remember your friend, Taa? Tragic, simply tragic," I laughed. "After you left, Rai and I got stolen into darkness. Rai became the Elemental Princess, Rixa, and I became the Icy Elixir, Atax." After I said 'Atax' I felt a very familiar aura behind me and Rixa stepped out of a portal. Rixa snickered.

"He was always the stupid one, Atax. You knew that! Sora was in love with Riku, and now that Riku's gone, he's looking for him, ain't ya?" she joked. With that, she stepped into a portal, only to appear right behind Sora with her jewel encrusted daggers crossing his throat. "Now listen, Sora, I don't wanna kill you, but if it comes to that, I won't hesitate. Atax knows me well enough to know that, don't you, Atax?" I nodded. Rixa opened a portal into the castle dungeon and I pushed him into it, but only after I had stolen his Keyblade. Rixa gave me an odd look.

"What? It's the ICE keyblade that I gave him! Look, I even took his fire keyblade back for you!" I said, tossing the 'Burning Light' to her. I clutched 'Ice Sapphire' to my chest. I tucked it into my robe and then turned on my heel. "Shall we go tell your big brother that Sora was here?" I smirked at the thought of Xemnas freaking out because Sora was here.

"Nah, but we shall tell Saix!" she blurted.

"Rixa, we can't do that! Big Brother would kill him! He may be the Key Bearer, but he's still out friend! And, technically my nephew," I murmured the last part to myself, but Rixa still caught it. At her wary look, I said "It's a long plan that I'm not going to even _try_ to say. Okay, can we go now?" I asked impatiently. I was tired and I wanted to tell Zexion, Vexen, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Roxas that Sora was here. As we walked through Rixa's portal, I flexed my wrist and pain seared through my arm again. '_Great, just great. The wounds reopened worse than before,' _Rixa must've noticed the wounds because she turned to look at them.

"What happened to you?" she glanced up at me. "You didn't do this to yourself, did you?" I shook my head. Then both she and I realized that there was a mark on my arm shaped like a lightning bolt. "It was Larxene, wasn't it?" I simply broke down at the thought of her. What's worse than breaking down in Castle Oblivion? Breaking down in front of someone you had just met. Kadaj and Roxas walked down the stairs just as I started to sob.

"What's with her?" I heard Kadaj say with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Apparently, he didn't realize that it was me. When I looked up, I heard the two of them gasp. Kadaj rushed forward to hug me. "What happened to her?"

"I don't want to say," I murmured into his shoulder where I had laid my head. I tried to raise my arm but felt pain. "Owwww! Let my wrist go, Kadaj-san!" I hissed. His grip just got tighter. I yelled in pain. I felt even more blood pouring down my arm as his nails dug into my palm.

"Let her go, Kadaj!!" I heard Rixa call. Roxas tackled Kadaj from the side. He let me go.

"Can't you see that she's trying to betray the organization? She wants to get rid of all of the other members! She has a keyblade! So does Rixa! They're with the boy, Sora!" Kadaj struggled against Roxas, but Roxas punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion, and Saix ran into the room.

What the HELL went on here?" Xemnas and Saix both asked at the same time. Vexen and Zexion ran over to me. Vexen picked me up in his arms and Zexion picked up the keyblade that had fallen from my robes. He inspected it and then handed it to me. I looked away from the both of them. Vexen took me into the basement where Lexaeus was.

"What happened to Atax?" he asked in concern. Zexion shrugged.

"Why would you guys care? She wants to overthrow the organization!" I shuddered as I heard Kadaj's voice from the doorway. He stomped over to me and back-handed me across the face. Both Vexen and Zexion looked at him with anger filled eyes.

"I don't want to overthrow the organization, Kadaj! I have the keyblade because it was originally mine. We knew each other before we came here!" I yelled at Kadaj. "Larxene wants to overthrow the organization! She's the reason that this whole thing started!" I struggled to not to cry, but the tears overpowered me. I summoned an icicle and tore the largest cut from my wrist up to my elbow with the razor sharp edge. Zexion gasped and threw the icicle out of my hand. I managed to dismiss it before it hit the wall. He reached for my arm, but I pulled away. "Just leave me alone! I don't need your fake pity. I have enough to handle already!" With that, I ran into my room and slammed the door. I felt an aura in the room, but paid it no heed. The aura increased and I finally let it in. It was Demyx's.

"Why do you think that it's fake pity when it's not?" he asked.

"Because it is! I can't stand it anymore!" I sobbed. "Can you do me a favor, please?"

"What is it?" Demyx was oblivious to the cut on my arm.

"Wrap this up?" I held up my arm to show the cut to him. Demyx nodded and quickly wrapped it up, but after I healed the bones back into place. "Thanks," I blushed.

"No problem. Anything for a friend! We are friends, right?" I nodded. "Ummm...you know about me and Zexion, don't you?" I cocked my head. "Good, you don't," he sighed. "Want me to go get Vexen to make sure that the cut's not infected?"

"No, thanks, I'm going to go find Xaldin. Do you know where he is?" I asked. I hadn't felt his aura in a while. He shook his head, so I went to his room. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear sounds coming from the room. Pushing open the door, my eyes filled with tears, for lying on the bed was Xaldin. But he wasn't alone. LARXENE was lying across his chest. Both were dressed. Neither of them realized that I was there; at least, they didn't until I screamed. Xaldin's eyes flew open as he heard my scream. I ran away from the room until I fell against a random door. As I leaned against the door, it opened and I toppled backwards into the room. Looking up, I found myself staring at a Xigbar whose hair was untied and had his eyepatch off to reveal another dazzling golden eye.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You're a mess, Atax!" he picked me up and set me on the couch. I scooted to the corner of the couch and put my head between my knees. He gently picked my head up. "What happened?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I...s-saw...Xaldin w-with...L-L-Larxene!" I sobbed. "And Larxene purely hates me! She's the reason that this happened!" I unwrapped my wrist to show him the puncture wounds from the bones breaking the skin. The areas around them had healed, but the actual puncture wounds had yet to heal. I quickly wrapped it back up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?" was his response.

"Why is your hair untied and why do you wear the eyepatch when you have another beautiful eye?" Xigbar seemed surprised at the second question. He turned his head away from me. When I turned his head back towards me, his cheek was wet. He was crying? "Why are you crying, Xiggy?"

"You called my eyes...beautiful. No one's ever said that before." He touched the scar on his face. "Especially because of this. People always said that I was...ugly." he cast his eyes downward.

"Well, you're not ugly! And I know how you feel. When people found out about the scar on the left side of my face, they called me ugly, too. Same with when they found out about the wings on my back," I turned and allowed the wings to show. Then, when I turned back around, I pulled my hair out of my face and showed him the large scar that ran from the top of my forehead to my neckline. I closed my eye to show him that the scar even ran across my eyelid. I shifted my hair back so that it covered it completely.

Xigbar reached across my lap to grab a ponytail holder off of the table. I beat him to it and laughed at the color of them all. They were all...ice blue. I realized the significance of the color and groaned. "What?" Xigbar asked. I shook my head while pointing at the holder. He shrugged and threw his arms around my shoulders. I blushed and accidentally hit him in the stomach when I un-crossed my arms. His hold on me tightened.

"Xigbar...I...can't...BREATHE!!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry," he loosened his grip. "Hey, what's that?" he pulled out 'Ice Sapphire' from my robe. "A keyblade? I can't believe that you, of all people, would have one! That's not real unique. This is." Two guns appeared in his hands. They appeared old, but when a slight wind blew across the trigger, a blast rang out as a single shot zoomed around the room. I had to duck to avoid getting hit by the shot.

"Sorry 'bout that, 'Frightened Emo'," Xigbar smirked, using the nickname that only Rixa called me. I grimaced. "The triggers on these things are super sensitive." As if to prove his point, he pointed the gun away from me and blew across the trigger. Another shot rang out, but even though he had it pointed away from me, I still had to duck from the shot.

I sighed. My mind switched from thinking about the guns to Xaldin and Larxene again. I shuddered and Xigbar noticed. When he went to set his hand on my shoulder, I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me! If you love me as much as I love you, you're just gonna do what Xaldin did to me if I agree to be your girlfriend!" I didn't care if I had admitted that I loved Xigbar. He recoiled as if I'd hit him. He turned away from me and I knew, just knew that he wouldn't.

"No I wouldn't, Atax. I swear on my life that I wouldn't. I'd die for you if I had to." my eyes grew wide when he said the last part. I hoped that it was true.

"You're just trying to cheer me up, aren't you?" Xigbar shot his head around. He had a surprised look on his face and he shook his head no. I had to believe him. I felt tears running down my face and I threw my arms around Xigbar and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"There, there. Still thinking about Xaldin?" I shuddered at the name of the cheater. "Right, don't mention his or her name around you," he tightened his arms around me and muttered; "I love you more than you think I do," but my keen ears caught it.

I tensed up, then relaxed as the words sunk in. "Y...You l...love me more than I think you do?" I repeated. "Can I trust you to your word on that?" His arms once again tightened around me, a bit too tight. "Xiggy...I...can't...breathe again!" He didn't respond, and when I pushed him off of me, I realized that he had fallen asleep while comforting me! When I pushed him, he awoke.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, Taa. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you! You're just so sweet smelling." It took both of us a minute to realize that he had called me 'Taa', my original name.

"How did you...? I didn't even tell you my original name and yet you knew it! How is that...? Wait, what's yours?"

"My original name was Braig and I did a little...eavesdropping...earlier when you were talking to Roxas. I heard you say 'Taa' and that's when I realized that it was your original name. Sorry?" he confessed. I was about to slap him when I tripped over something on the floor. I landed on Xigbar, thus knocking him over. My face landed right in his stomach. I realized this and went to apologize when I saw the thoughtful look on his face. His eyes were closed and he had an odd grin on his face.

"Hello, anyone home? The lights are on, but no one's answering!" I waved my hand in front of his face then, after that didn't work, I really DID slap him. Xigbar came to quite quickly. He rubbed his cheek carefully. "Sorry! You were spaced out! Does your stomach hurt? If it does, it's because I landed right in it." He sat up rubbing his stomach.

"It's fine. I've had worse happen. Like almost getting stabbed by one of Xaldin's lances," I growled.

"I'm going to see Big Brother. Want to come?" I offered. I wanted to tell him about Larxene hurting me and Xaldin breaking up with me. He thought this over and then agreed. When he reached for his patch, I shook my head. "You look fine without it and keep your hair down! I'll even take my ribbon out!" As I took my hair ribbon out, my hair un-folded and it reached my knees. "Can you braid?" he nodded. "Could you braid this for me quick a minute?" Xigbar nodded and braided it for me.

"There, now where is Saix anyway?" Xigbar asked. I sniffed the air.

"I think Axel's cooking again. I smell charcoal!" I caught Saix's aura and walked down the hall to a moon covered door with a nameplate that read 'Luna Diviner' on it. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Saix say from inside. I pushed open the door. He was sitting at his desk, reading something. Probably a report from one of the other members. He looked up at me when I walked in.

"Something wrong, Atax? You're a wreck!" he jumped up and came over to me.

"Well, other than the fact that Xaldin cheated on me and the fact that Larxene broke my wrist, I'm perfectly fine." I said sarcastically. "What were you reading?"

"Something that Xemnas gave me. Apparently Sora was here and you and Rixa faced him? Without telling either of us afterwards?" he scolded. I drew back. He was starting to go berserk. "YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS HE IS!!" Saix yelled. I held my ears. I started whimpering, but Saix didn't even notice. I scooted into a corner and opened a portal into a random room. It turned out to be Roxas's room. He sat up as soon as he heard me whimpering.

"What happened? Why are you whimpering like an abused puppy? Atax, what happened?" he asked.

"B...Big B...Brother went b...berserk. Sora was here and both Rixa and I faced him. We were gonna tell either Xemnas or Saix, but Kadaj thought that I was gonna overthrow Organization XIII, so he hurt my hand even more than Larxene did. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell anyone!" I sobbed. Roxas leaned over and picked me up.

"You need to lay down, Atax. You need to calm down. Did you ever find out why my twin brother was here?" Roxas soothed me. Burying my face in his cloak, I trembled.

"I don't know. All I know is that no one has faded because of him. I didn't bother to check. Want me to?" he nodded.

"I'll even go with you since you don't know where some people's rooms are, and I do. Mind showing me 'Ice Sapphire'?" he asked, but I was already out the door and down the hall. Little did I know that I was going to get the surprise of my lifetime.

"Hey, Rixa, you in there?" I knocked on the door to the room that she and Marluxia shared. When I didn't get a response, I opened the door. The room was in complete chaos. Chairs were overturned, papers were scattered everywhere, and I could see Rixa's daggers lying on the floor. They were covered in blood and when I picked them up to smell it, the blood wasn't Rixa's nor Marluxia's. It was...Larxene's!? What was her blood doing on my best friend's daggers? I heard Roxas in the doorway, but I motioned for him to go get Xemnas and Xigbar. He complied. I summoned 10 of my icicles when I felt an aura in the hallway. A head popped into the doorway, revealing Lexaues.

"What happened here? Atax, why are you're icicles out?" he seemed puzzled. I dismissed the icicles and cleared my throat of the tears. I didn't trust my voice, so I let illusions speak my words. After reading the illumined words, he grabbed my shoulders. He picked me up so that I was looking him in the eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"All I want to know is that Rixa's okay!" I wailed.

"What about my girlfriend?" Marluxia's chipper voice sprung in. "Whoa, who did what here?" I let go of the Silent Hero and ran to hug Marluxia. "Whoa! You're not normally very...huggy. Number XII, what happened to you?" Again, I let illusions speak my words. He gasped. I suddenly ran out the room with a very small smile on my face. An aura had popped into my feeling, and it was Rixa's aura! Rixa has a very prominent aura, like Axel's and Xemnas's. Following it, it led me to the Alter of Naught. She was pacing around.

"Why would Larxene attack Atax first then me? Arrgghhh! It makes NO sense! I hope Atax is okay. I got out before I could find her. That girl annoys me so much!" she slammed her hand into the wall, blooding her knuckles.

"Rixa, I...I annoy you? Why didn't you just say so? I would've left you alone! I wouldn't have even bothered you!" I started to cry. Rixa looked up with a look of concern on her face.

"Atax, you're okay! I didn't think that you'd manage to avoid Larxene! Please don't cry! I meant Larxene! Not you!" she protectively wrapped her arms around me. I automatically wrapped my own arms around her. That was a mistake. The cuts on my wrist reopened.

"Owwww!" I cried out in pain. Rixa whistled and Zack appeared out of the shadows. He didn't look pleased.

"What is it this time, Atax? Got burnt again?" I whimpered in response. Rixa glared at him. "What do I need to heal this time?" I picked up my arm and scowled the best I could through my pain. "Looks serious. What happened?"

"Larxene happened, Zack. That's all you need to know," Rixa and I growled in unison. I chuckled at our similarities. Zack ran his hand over the wounds and they healed. I nodded my thanks and stood up. Feeling a sharp poke in my thigh, I remembered about Rixa's daggers. I rolled my eyes.

"Rixa, heads up!" was the only warning that I gave her before I threw her daggers to her. Had she not ducked, one would've hit her in the cheek. Laughing, Rixa picked up the weapons and put them back on her belt. I smirked and shrugged. Rixa playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Can we _please _go back to the castle?" I whined. Rixa nodded and we both opened portals to our rooms. She went to her and Marluxia's room; I went to my room in the basement. Flopping down on the bed, I heard the door open. I groaned and rolled over onto my back to glare at the intruder. The intruder proved to be Roxas, the short blond that was Number XIII in Organization XIII. _'So this is the one who made Axel cry after he left,' _ran through my head._ 'Wait, if he's number 13 and I'm number 12, which means that I'm his Superior!' _

"What do you want, Roxas?" I groaned. As soon as he left, I was going to sleep until next week!

"Wanted to make sure Rixa was okay." I nodded and he left. As soon as he was out the door, I was out like a light!

that night

_**THUNK!**_ was what woke me up that night. I shot up after I heard a scream. _'That scream sounded like...Namine!' _ Grabbing my cloak on the way out, I ran down the stairs and out the door. Saix was standing in front of Namine, guarding her from the silver haired boy that was trying to attack her. Upon looking at his face, I recognized Riku. I stopped and dropped my robe, and my jaw dropped as well. Saix saw me and shoved Namine towards me.

"Take her and get out of here! I'll take care of him!" he shouted.

"Saix, it's Riku from the Destiny Islands! Don't kill him! Riku, its Taa and Ias, your friends!" I pleaded to Riku, but to no avail.

"You're nothing to us now!" Sora's voice drifted from behind me. I heard the clang of metal on metal and Rixa was behind me, blocking Sora's attack with her daggers. Agitated, my hair turned to ice blue.

"Now you've ticked her off, guys. Her eyes are even changing!" It was true; my eyes change, first to lavender and then to violet, whenever I get really mad; and that comment from Sora threw me over the edge.

"Namine, get out of here! It's not safe to be around her when she's like this! Only Rixa and I can!" Saix shouted, but Namine was already gone.

"We're NOTHING to you now?! Is that it!? Your sense of Friendship has changed and you've broken your promise, both of you!" I screamed, over-enraged.

"What promise?!" Riku shouted.

"The promise that said we would be friends no matter what happened!" Rixa answered for me, knowing that I was too angry to say anything.

"You shattered your friendship with us, you know that? SHATTERED IT!" I yelled. My icicles surrounded me. But, before I could attack, I felt a pain in my side.

"Ha! I still remember your weak spot, _Taa_!" Sora laughed. I doubled over in pain, and then screamed as a 'Firaga' spell hit me in the back.

"Atax!" Rixa yelled. "Damnit, you hurt her! You'll pay for that!" She lunged at Sora, but he dodged her. She turned and growled at him.

"Don't EVER attack my friends like that! EVER!" I yelled as I staggered to me feet. The 'Fireaga' spell had taken a toll on me, and I could feel it.

"Ha! What can you do?" Sora gloated. I barely had time to throw an icicle at him before I got hit in the chest, sending me flying.

"Atax!" I faintly heard Rixa yell. A moment later she joined me on the ground.

"Atax, are you okay?" she whispered. I dug around in my bag until I found a potion.

"Here, you'll need this to keep fighting, Rai. Go, deal with them. Worry about me later." I gave her the potion and sat up against the wall. Rixa ran off as soon as the potion took affect. It was one of my handmade potions, so the effects would give her an energy boost. Hopefully it would last until the fight was over. With every movement Rixa made, I was watching her. '_So, our training helped her as well'_ Then, Riku caught her off guard. His sword hit her in the stomach, sending her back over to where I was. I looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Apparently, our training didn't help, Rixa. Where's Saix?"

"He...he faded already, Atax. He's gone! I'm sorry." The words stung like fire. My...big brother...was gone? I held my face in my hands and wept.

"Let them kill us, Rai. Let them make us fade, just so that I can be with Big Brother again. Please, don't protect me anymore!" I pleaded. "Xemnas is already gone."

"What!? You can't be serious! You _want _to fade!?"

"All the other members are gone already, save for Roxas. I want to be with them, not here knowing that the only other people that I trusted betrayed me." Rixa gave in and looked towards Sora and Riku who were advancing towards us. Behind them, I saw Kairi, Namine's somebody, and for just a split second, I saw Namine in her aura. My gaze flickered back to Sora and was surprised to see Roxas in his aura. I reached my hand out next to me and grabbed Rixa's hand in my own.

"No time for goodbye, Atax." Were Rixa's last words.

"This is my last time, Rixa." Were my last words. Then we were both gone, faded into the Afterlife, to live on with the others. Who knows. Maybe we'd become our some bodies again, all of us.

Fin.


End file.
